


Sense of Boundary

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark tries to set a romantic mood...in an icebreaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Boundary

Matthew Williams was leaning against the railing of an icebreaker for one of his annual trips up in the Arctic Circle. The Canadian watched the waves lap against the passing ice flow; letting out a content sigh that dragged and dissipated to the crisp sea air. He loved the cold; unlike his brother he can practically inhale the falling snow like oxygen. Not like he could, it would burn like acid. Sometimes he would even go out of his way to swim in subzero water like was a day in the beach, making England and France question his sanity, then again a lot of nations have odd quirks.

A small patter of paws sounded behind him as a little polar bear rubbed up against the Canadian. Matthew looked down on his polar bear and picked him up to cuddle on his thick fur. "Kumajirou..." he trailed in his usually soft voice.

The bear tilled his head curiously. "Kanata, I'm hungry" he asked.

Matthew smiled. "I guess you would like some cod huh?"

Kuma's ears perked from the mention "I would like that please" the bear squirmed and jumped down from his arms to lead the way. Matthew laughed and followed the bear to the kitchen. When they arrived there was already some fish in a steel saucer to by the counter, which Kumajirou immediately dove into.

Matthew noticed a card next to the plate; he noticed a sketch of a maple leaf on the front before reading it.

 _"Mattie, I took the liberty to get the bear's fish, meet me in our room, from your loving husband."_ Matthew wondered what it was about but just shrugged and made his way to the room. It was a long way from the bow since the room was a level down; still sometimes he wondered if some crew members would feel claustrophobic if they spend too much time here. He shook the thought off and opened the room's heavy door; there was no one inside. Then, he noticed something on the bottom bunk. The Canadian took a closer look, red maple leaves. He picked one off to closely examine it, the leaf is very red and perfectly shaped; the oddity was that the leaves were pressed.

Arms suddenly wrap around Matthew's abdomen, back against solid chest, lips pressed and an audible inhale of breath on his neck "Hey, so you came" a playful voice murmured.

Matthew blushed, but replied knowingly, "Mathias" he settled himself back "what do I owe your attention?"

"I dropped off enough hints" the large buttons of Matthew's coat were being unhooked.

"You weren't just showing me your leaf collection?" Matthew teased, casually shrugging off the coat. Mathias snatched his glasses along with the garment, causing him to blink.

"I thought you would love something from home, I didn't save them just for that" he slipped his hands under Matthew's shirt, feeling his slender muscle before removing it.

The Canadian turned from the Dane's hold, sending him a scandalised look. Mathias wasn't sure if Matthew decided to back off, only for a hand to grope his crotch. At this, a wicked look graced the younger nation's features.

"Having sex in an icebreaker, isn't that unprofessional...even illegal?" Matthew questioned, words unlike his action, his other hand unzipping the thick bomber jacket of his dear husband.

Mathias quirked a brow "Afraid we'll be caught lille løve?" he slipped the jacket off, tossing it aside "I can persuade you to be more impulsive wit-"

"No need" Matthew grasped his husband's face to kiss him assertively. He heart was beating into his ears as he opened his lips to French, to which his husband quickly followed with. Their kiss became heady from each other's faint taste; Matthew sensed the faint warmth of beer lingering while Mathias picked the taste of cinnamon and maple.

Matthew felt his face flush like mad and knees buckle, at this his husband held him closer by the waist and broke the kiss.

"I guess you need to lie down" Mathias quipped, laughing a bit.

The Canadian smiled as Mathias let go, he stepped on his insulated boots to remove them and slipped off his remaining wear, leaving his slender, athletic build bare for his husband to leer over.

And leer he did, Mathias' heart skipped a beat as his wife sauntered over to the bunk, casually slipping in on his side with a relaxed, sweet smile to him, eyes still a lit with desire. It was the arguably the hottest sight the Dane had the privilege to see, and in moments feel.

"Aren't you coming over dearest?" Matthew beckoned "I feel a bit chilly."

Mathias shed his shirt off and combing back his messy locks "Let me get comfortable then." He loosened and took off his combat boots to set them aside. With a sleight hand, undid his belt and pants to be draped over by his bomber jacket. He knelt by the bedside to place a quick kiss, flashing a smile of his own.

"I'm a lucky guy to have you Mattie" he ran a hand across his wife's back, causing a slight shiver.

Matthew couldn't help but giggle "Just for that, come lie down" he scooted over to give room for the Dane. But before Mathias could hold his wife, Matthew moved his way to straddle carefully over the Dane, facing away from him. He grasped his husband's cock to give a light swirl on the head. A container brushed on his side.

"Here lille løve" Mathias called up amused.

Matthew took the bottle and blushed; it was not cause of its contents, it was more that his husband having it on hand. "You were planning this either way I answered, didn't you?"

"No use denying it now I guess" Mathias mused "don't you like it cherry-flavoured?"

Matthew didn't bother to answer and unlocked the container's pump; he squeezed a good amount on his palm and fingertips, spreading it on his hand to warm " _this is beyond inappropriate now..."_ His fingers rewrapped on the cock and stroked it over. Once completely covered, he lapped his tongue to take in the lube, the Canadian's throat spasmed in delight of the taste, the sweet and tart of the cherry meld with his husband's salty sweat. He always found it uniquely pleasant to take in; especially knowing he is the only one who could savour this with the Dane. His heard a faint twisting click before felt a slick, warm finger rubbing his hole, an assuring hand stroking his side.

"Relax honey; I want to return the attention." Mathias slowly slipped in his middle finger with a slight circular motion; he avoids hurting his wife no matter how many times they do this. He's a boisterous guy but very gentle in preparation. His wife relaxed with his thrusting ministration, hearing a pleased sigh from him while continuing to licking his cock. The Dane took it as permission to increase the pace and did so, to the delight of the Canadian. "Matt honey, your ass is just made for my dick."

 _"Husband, why do you have to be so perverted...but then again, I became one because of you" Matthew thought._ "Well your cock is made for my throat, good thing the axe wasn't to compensate "Copenhagen"" he responded playfully. Licking his lips, he relaxed his throat and took in the cock and bobbed his head to a comfortable rhythm, he needed to without choking on a thick, six inch organ.

"By fuck you're hot" Mathias groaned, his wife tense up around his finger "and tight" he inserted a second finger in, stretching the ring of muscles while occasionally stimulating the prostate "this is definitely all mine" he growled.

Matthew felt so heady from the stimulus, he felt his throat pulse around the cock, feeling it becoming stiffer, he relaxed himself and sucked the organ off to a sound "pop", he swore may faint taking in his husband's arousal "Mathias, take me please" he managed to say, feeling winded.

Mathias quivered at the words; he was more than ready for it, "thought you'd never ask, honey maple" he said, removing his fingers out of the taunt hole.

The Canadian shifted off the Dane to come face-to-face with him, their eyes collectively held intense lust for each other. They kissed briefly as Matthew lies down on his back, his husband positioning between his spread supported legs.

Mathias stretched the relaxed muscles as he entered the slick entrance, their bodies sending waves of pleasure as they became one. The Dane moved with hip and thighs to a good pace, every part of him lit with stimulus, the heat and feel of his Matthew, the scent of him, the look of serene rose of his body. Everything about the young nation is solely his to enjoy this way and his to give affection in return.

"Mathias, please, faster" Matthew urged, gripping the sheets below.

He obliged, thrusting and rocking in faster as the Canadian arched his back from the overwhelming pleasure in his nerves, he wasn't sure he can last any longer. "Mathias I'm-"

"I know darling" he interrupted slightly labored, leaning down his face to give another kiss "I'll give you release first" Mathias increased to a rougher, more frantic pace, he face by Matthew's collar.

Matthew held on to the Dane's back as a hard thrust triggered him to release his cum onto the Dane's abdomen. His eyes slightly widened when Mathias held on to him before a hard thrust held deep inside. His husband groaned into his neck, as he released all of his seed within.

Both of them were out of breath, but very sated. Mathias removed himself from Matthew and settled beside to cuddle.

Matthew held him in return, resting on his love's chest "that was nice" he could almost feel the smug look on his face "even if it's your fault with this."

"So…you're not up for another round later?" Mathias mentioned, kissing his wife's forehead.

Matthew smiled "…we'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> [1] - lille løve - little lion (Danish)
> 
> The maple leaves on the bed is actually an old superstition to ward off demons and a charm as a mean to increase sexual pleasure.


End file.
